1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to improvements in cable support structures and more particularly pertains to new and improved apparatus for suspending digital voice and data cables in office buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital voice and data communication cables used to interconnect computers and related digital equipment in office buildings, for the most, part require straight unconvoluted runs with the cables separated from power lines and other interference generating structures in order to avoid band-width deterioration.
As a result, the prior art has developed separate digital cable hangers. An example of several different types of cable hangers utilized in the prior art is shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cable hanger 11 which is adapted for attachment to a metal support beam 13. The operative end of the cable hanger is a bridle ring 15 that threads into a U-shaped fastening block 23 that is held to a steel beam 13 by a fastening screw 25 threaded through fastening block 23. The bridle ring 15 has a plastic saddle 17 attached to the loop portion of bridle ring 15 by bosses 19 located on the underside of saddle 17, that squeeze the curved portion of the saddle ring 15. A digital cable bundle 21 is placed within the loop of saddle ring 15 on saddle 17.
FIG. 2 illustrates another prior art cable hanger 27 which is designed to fasten into a ceiling or horizontal support by way of a nail 33. The cable hanger 27 utilizes a straight length of wire rod 29 which is attached at one end to a clip 31 that also holds nail 33 and attached at the other end to a clip 35 which has a wire holding hook 38. The hook 38 is fastened by way of rivets 39 to a metal saddle 37. A bundle of wires or single digital communication cable would be placed within the saddle 37.
Yet another digital communication cable holder prior art device is illustrated in FIG. 3. A clip 41 cut out of flat metal has an upstanding portion 47 bent at a right angle into which a closed loop hook 45 is threaded. The clip 41 is held fast to a wire rod 29 by way of the pressure applied between the flat part of clip 41 and tabs 43 and the upstanding portion 47.
The prior art digital voice and data communication cable hanging device 11 of FIG. 1 is not completely satisfactory in that the bridle ring is open, and the length or support height at which the digital communication cable 21 is suspended from the support is not adjustable.
The prior art digital communication cable hangers of FIGS. 2 and 3 have an adjustability feature. FIG. 2, for example, shows a book attached to wire 29 which can be moved up and down, and a bracket 31 holding nail 33, which can be moved up and down. The prior art device of FIG. 3 shows a closed loop 45 attached to a bracket 41 which can be moved up and down rod 29.
A shortcoming of the two prior art devices shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 is that the multiple parts used in the construction of the brackets that provide the adjustability, tend to create a structure that is flimsy, not capable of withstanding building movement caused by an earthquake, for example, and do not have a smooth, non-metallic wide surface loop or saddle that prevents kink and sags.